The adventures of Vix and friends
by Amaryllislily
Summary: Tiera and her friends are normal high school students until something happens.


The Adventures of Vix Friends

(Told in Nicholas P.O.V.)

Chapter 1: The school

They were all sitting in Mr. Lotto's class, playing Japanese card-games. When all of a sudden the school was attacked by 7 Monsters. I was grabbed by the Ogre my life flashed before my eyes "EEEEEEKKKKKKKK" I screeched. One minute, I thought I was going to die the next I realized I was on the ground again. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Logan right next to me in a black and white suit with a scythe. Jake had a rainbow uniform with tons of elements around his shield and sword. John was wearing a red suit with steel knuckles. Brendan was in a light blue suit with a rapier. Tony wore a green suit with an umbrella. Anthony wore a white suit with a fan. Finally Tiera wore a black leather dress had black cat ears and a black cat tail.

All together there were 7 monsters but by the time I blinked it was all over. "Wow these powers are amazing" Jake screamed. "Yeah they are I wonder what else we could do." Brendan said. "Brendan, Jake, Logan, Anthony, Nicholas look. I'm a black panther"Tiera said. When I saw them turn and look at Tiera their faces were priceless it was hilarious. All of a sudden Tiera scratched Brendan's face with her claws and hissed. "What was that for" Brendan screamed. He didn't get a reply because their on the floor was a baby black panther. "Meow" the panther said. "Oh My God it's so adorable" Logan squealed "I want it. I'll feed it and water it and take care of it. Her name will be Kitten." Logan said. I couldn't help it I laughed so hard I fell on the ground and rolled around.

Chapter 2: The Laser and Vix is born

(3rd person POV)

"Hey I found a laser" Jake screamed. "Cool see if it works" Brendan replied. "Okay"He said. When he started playing with it Tiera started following it as if she was trying to catch it. "Tiera What are you doing?" Anthony questioned. All of a sudden Tiera turned into her half-cat form and started running. "Anthony catch her I want to try something" Jake said. "Why me?" Anthony whined but did it anyways. 'How am I supposed to catch her' Anthony thought. Then it hit him 'CATNIP! the one thing cats can't resist!' So he brought some catnip out of his bag when Tiera ran past him she smelled it and skidded to a stop. She walked towards him then fell over and turned into a cat when she did she fell asleep. So anthony picked the kitten up and brought her over there. When Jake shined the laser on her a bright light surrounded her. When the light disappeared there wasn't a cat but a fox. "Hmm she changed into a fox how peculiar." Jake mumbled. "Hey Logan you're gonna have to change her name to Foxy or Vix because she's changed into a fox." Tony yelled. "I wonder what her fur feels like can I hold her Anthony." John asked. That's when Tiera made an angry noise and barked at him. After she did that she ran and hid in Anthony's hair, she started digging and making a mess of it. "Hey Vix stop that my hair is not a play toy" Anthony scolded. After he yelled at her she jumped down and ran into the forest. They went and searched the whole forest but Tiera could not be found. So they left and prayed she would be ok. Meanwhile Tiera AKA Vix was laying in a bed of leaves when a male fox found her. "What is your name" He demanded in barks and growls. "Vix. What is yours?" She replied the same way. "My name is Luke and you're laying in my bed of leaves. I was just hunting for myself when I come home to find a vixen in my bed. Vix you said it was leave and never return I don't know what you are but you are not completely fox." He snarled. "Neither are you Mr. Luke if you were you wouldn't be able to turn your back from a vixen. Common knowledge of foxes now if you show me who you are I will show you who I am." She replied snarkily. As they were both changing back they decided to go in their half fox form. After it was done Tiera had changed she had A red tint to her hair and its length had turned longer, her skin was naturally tanned. Also on top of her head rested two red fox ears and red a tail was protruding from her skirt. Luke almost looked the same except his fox ears and tail were black and his hair was to. When morning came Anthony found Vix sleeping next to a male fox. "Vix we were so worried something happened to you." He said while she was running to him. Just then John came up behind him and said "you guys were worried I for one wasn't after all I'm pretty sure Vix could take care of herself although if she died I was thinking a nice fox soup for dinner." When Anthony turned to glare at him John quickly said"Just Kidding." "Come on Luke come with us you can join our odd little gang." Tiera aka Vix said, "Fine I'm coming." He replied. And thus Luke joined the group.

Chapter 3

"Vix What are you doing? We need to get going." Anthony yelled . "Anthony you should know that a girl takes forever to get ready I mean she's been in there for an hour and a half."John said. "I'm coming I'm coming hold your horses" Vix Yelled back. She has decided since everyone calls her Vix she'll just go by that. It's halloween night and they were all ready in their costumes except Vix she was getting ready. "I know we all decided to go in our super hero outfits but since Vix doesn't have one I wonder what she will wear." Tony said. "She'll probably go in her half fox form and try to doll herself up, so she can live up to her name. After all I'm going in my half fox form to." Luke replied. As Luke was saying that Vix walked down the stairs in her costume, it was a black short dress with a slit on her thigh. She had her long reddish-blonde hair in a bun with her fox ears twitching atop her head, her hair in the front was curled to make wisps covering the sides of her face. Her red tail swishing in happiness behind her, and to top everything off she had a black choker, bracelet, sparkly headband, and earrings. "How do I look?" Vix all but purred. She never got a reply because almost all the boys had fainted in shock. "You look amazing Vix. You definitely are living up to your name right now that's for sure. Ok everyone it's time to go up up up." Luke said. So they all left and started towards the party. The whole way their Luke kept flirting with Vix while Anthony glared at him. If looks could kill Luke would be 30 feet under by now. "Anthony are you jealous that Luke is flirting with Vix?" Jake asked. "No why would I be Vix is a friend and I'm looking out for her that's all." Anthony replied. "Right. He's hella jelly." Jake said as he whispered the last part to John.


End file.
